Unwanted Memories
by Bell Rae
Summary: Arisa Nara is taking a walk after dinner when she sees someone who makes her remember what she'd tried to forget. Lemonish. Attempted Rape. Incest. Momentarily PEINxOC. Mainly SHIKAMARUxOC. P.S. I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.
1. Chapter 1

**CAUTION: LEMONISH. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

I wandered the small roads of Konoha, not really knowing where I wanted to go. It was dark outside, and I had just left Ichiraku Ramen. They changed their menu. It's a shame really...

This is one of my problems: I talk to myself. It seems to distract me... a lot.

As I was walking at my slow, daydreaming pace, I heard a slight rustle. I immediately turned. I'd heard Akatsuki would make their move onKonoha, so I had been very alert the past week as habit.

While distracting myself with my own endless conversations, a man leapt from the top of a tree. He stared down at me, like I'd pissed him off. He had hair as orange as the fruit and spiky like that boy I see at Ichiraku... Naruto. Anyways, he had a million piercings that kind of looked hot. He was pale. Very pale. His eyes held a rare Kekkei Genkkei.

"What have we here...?" he asked seductively.

"W-who are you? Akatsuki?"

"Very good... I suppose this cloak stands out, doesn't it?" He pinned me against a nearby tree, holding my wrists together above my head with one of his hands. "Why don't we get rid of it then?" He slipped off his cloak, almost ripping it. It fell to the ground, and he kicked it aside.

A small wind blew, blowing my long, black hair into my face. It sort of gave me an innocent aura. "W-what are you doing? Who the hell do you think you are, anyway?!" I got angrier.

"Ah, I think I should be the one asking you."

"Nara Arisa. And yourself?"

"Pein."

"What name is tha--" He cut me off, kissing my lips passionately. What the hell did he think he was doing? I hate when I'm interrupted. He moved down to my neck, giving me my speech back. "Hey! H-h-hey!! What are you doing now?! Stop it! My brother's gonna kick your ass back to Akatsuki-!" I should've stayed quiet. I should've sat still. I should've gone home. I should've avoided his gaze. But I didn't.

His free hand flew to my throat, choking me. I felt my feet leave the ground, my life in his hands. He was angry. His face scrunched up into a hellish anger. I stared deep into his eyes again, challenging him to do his worst. Can I never shut up and just let go? Apparently not today.

The hand went from my throat to my face, slapping it hard. Blood ran from my mouth. Now I was scared. I looked into his eyes again, but this time pleading for him to stop the violence. I knew it would just get worse.

"You talk too much. Can I silence you from making stupid mistakes ever again?" He pulled me forward, and slammed me back into the tree, his lips brushing mine. His piercing cut my cheek, letting blood trickle down to my chin. "Never mess with a god."

With that warning, he ripped my chuunin vest off along with my gray, long-sleeve shirt. I admit I was large chested, but I never thought he'd smile insanely at my chest with a crazed look in his eye.

He kissed above my yellow bra, distracting me while he sliced the straps off with a kunai.

"N-no... Don't... Pein... " I whispered, trying to stay focused.

"I am a god. I can do as I please, Arisa-san." He slipped off my short, black skirt and it fell to my ankles. He kissed me again, shutting his eyes. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, deepening the kiss. My arms went around his neck.

My shoes slipped off and landed with a "thud" on the dirt floor. He noticed this and used one hand to hold me up, while the other slowly slipped off my sheer black stockings.

Now, I was left in my yellow, now strapless, bra and my rainbow underwear. He slammed me back up against the tree, and I let out a yelp of pain. He claimed my lips in a forceful kiss and slipped his tongue into my mouth. We wrestled, and I won. My tongue roamed his mouth until he broke the kiss.

He ripped off my bra and dropped it on the dirt floor. He got on his knees and set me down. He took my left nipple and massaged it roughly. He licked the other one and began to gently suck on it.

"N-no... Pein... enough...!" I moaned, trying to keep sounding upset. He didn't listen. "Pein!" He ignored me still. I pushed his head away, "Pei--" He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, hitting it against the tree. It almost knocked me out.

Vaguely conscious, I tilted my head back, no longer caring. I'd had enough pain for one day. Noticing I'd given up, he pulled down my underwear, letting it sink to my ankles.

Still on his knees, he bent down to my pussy. He breathed his hot breath on it, making me moan instinctively. He took one of the lips into his mouth and gently bit and sucked on it. My legs closed together automatically, but Pein didn't like that.

"Y'know... if you keep pissing me off, I can always fuck you while unconcious. Or I can make it hurt more than it already will." He was far too calm for an Akatsuki. That's what I hated most about him. He kills people everyday and can keep a straight and emotionless face.

I opened my legs again, wanting him to shut up. He immediately stuck one finger in me. I winced, I'd had worse. Much worse. He stuck in another finger and pumped in and out quickly.

"P-pei...AAAH...ein..." I moaned as he stuck in a third. I bucked my hips up into his fingers unconsciously.

"Why... aren't you so tight...?" Pein questioned.

"You...uuuu...thought this was my f--IR...st...?" I forced the words out of my lips.

"What? Who was it?!" He grabbed me hair and yanked it back with his free hand.

"T-take your fingers out first..." I knew that if I told him beforehand, he would hurt me until I passed out.

"Tell me... now!" Now he had emotion. My first had ruined his fun. He thought he could hear his virgin whore scream, but he picked the wrong lady.

"You don't know? Doesn't your organization tell you anything?" I decided to toy with him some. It was fun having the most evil man in the world in the palm of your hands.

He pulled my hair back more and pushed his fingers harder into me. "You little bitch... talk or be physically forbidden of ever having children!" He yelled so loud it drowned out the sound of my thumping heart. I knew I was in very dangerous territory.

"Itachi. Your Uchiha ruined your game!" I smiled wildly. "Your little Sharingan user did the same thing you are four years ago! Do you know what it's like?! Being 15 and stripped of your dignity like that?! How could he... how could you?! All you conceited men!" I laughed maniacally.

His eyes were like fire, boring into my own. I was silent for a while. My crazed smile faded slowly to a wide Cheshire grin. Suddenly, his hands pinned my own on either side of my head. "You little bitch... I'm going to fuck you, and you will ENJOY it!" He rammed four fingers into me. I screamed, the grin not leaving my face. I'd angered him. I'd had my own little game. I thought I was invincible until he shoved his entire fist into me. I shrieked in pure agony. "Since you're not so tight... We just have to make a few adjustments, eh?" He thrust his hand in and out until a single tear barely escaped and ran down my cheek until his tongue darted out to lick it. I moved my head awaay from him, eyes shut tightly.

The thrusts finally stopped. Suddenly, but finally. I was about to sigh in relief until he stood up and dropped his pants; his cock just centimeters from my face. I squinted in disgust as he chuckled. "Itachi didn't do this to do?! What a fucking pussy..." He pushed his cock to my lips. I kept them shut and turned my head so it pushed forcefully at my cheek. He moaned.

"Itachi wasn't in it for pleasure, he was in it for my pain." I glanced at his cock, "You're so small compared to him..." He roared in anger and forced his cock into my mouth. He thrusted and yelled at me, threatening me...

After a minute or so, he came into my mouth, closing my lips with his hands telling me to swallow. I refused, gagging and soon spitting it out. He slapped me again, but harder this time. As I rubbed my face in pain, he grabbed my feet and pulled me so I was laying flat on the ground, my hair spread out around me. He kissed me forcefully, positioning himself.

Suddenly, there was the sound of someone yelling. I opened my eyes wide. It was Shikamaru! I blushed, hearing my brother coming towards me naked and about to be raped.

When he came into view, jumping from tree to tree, we stared at each other. He angrily readied his kunai as he landed before us. Peingrabbed his cloak as he turned to face him, slipping it on quickly. I reached for my dress, but couldn't get it before Pein stepped on my hand. I shrieked in pain and Shikamaru yelled to me. Pein then reached to pick me up and run, but Shikamaru had him in his Shadow Jutsu. I lay there, helpless, watching the fight continue. I blinked once, and Pein was gone.

Shikamaru rushed to my side, covering me with my dress. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry..." I shook my head, tears slowly escaping my eyes. I hadn't been penetrated, but the experience brought back the memory I was trying to forget for years.

* * *

**A/N: I'm finished with my first story/one-shotish thing!**

**Please R&R telling me if you'd like more chapters to this story, or if I should just leave it as a one-shotish thing.**

**If you'd like me to continue it -- Also tell me who Arisa's boyfriend should be.**

**Thanks! 3**


	2. Hidden Rebellion

I walked into my house, Shikamaru's hand on my shoulder, guiding me to the couch. He sat me down before walking into the other room and called for our mother. She walked in slowly, her weight making it harder for her. Shikamaru was be her side, whispering to her, probably telling her the situation. At one point, her eyes widened in horror, and she tried to push herself faster to get to me.

Of course, I've never told anyone about my previous experience except for my brother, who has kept it a secret. So, my mother still thinks I'm an innocent virgin. I must be, to keep our Clan's reputation clean. I'm the pure, first, and only, daughter of the Nara Clan. We are a wealthier, wiser Clan that the rest of the village looks to for solutions. Of course, like Shikamaru, we are also looked at as the lazier, simpler people. I'm the most outspoken of us. Though, when put on the pedestal of being the perfect, pretty, little girl, I don't speak out as often.

My mother sat down, weighing down the couch, which startled me out of thought. She looked at me for a long time, before speaking, "Arisa..."

I quickly interrupted her, not wanting her to think I was taken, "No, mother, I'm fine... I... it didn't... I wasn't--"

"Oh, good. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be this traumatized for when we go to dinner at the Hyuuga's in an hour. I was worried we'd have to cancel... You need to be my daughter, not a victim. But, since you say so, I'll fetch Naori-san to get you ready."She stood up, smiling contently, and rang the bell on the side table.

Oh yes, Hyuuga Neji. My boyfriend. Or, my half-arranged boyfriend. No, my parents aren't so cruel as to force me to date that man, but they did plan for us to meet, having in mind that we'd get together. Which we did. Mother made it clear that I did not have to continue the relationship, but that it'd help the family if I did. Though Neji isn't part of the Main House, he is still a Hyuuga, so it'd help us both to date. And by"both", I mean "both Clans". Not that I don't like him, I really like him. He's just... distant.

Naori ran into the room, grabbing me by my arm and dragging my to my room. She sat me in my chair in front of my vanity. She asked me a lot of questions as she combed the large knots out of my thin, messy, black hair. She's not nosy, she just tries to do her best as a maid."--You looked like you been attacked by the Akatsuki, my goodness..." Fear overflowed my face again as I stared into the glass mirror. She glanced up from my hair and saw my expression, "Arisa-sama, what's wrong? Did I say something? W-what did I say to offend you?! I'm sorry!" She dropped her brush as her hands flew to her cheeks, freaking out.

"Naori-san, no, you didn't do anything. I'm sorry for frightening you. Please, continue. I cannot be late again." She calmed down, nodded, and finished brushing my hair. Then, she motioned for me to turn my head to face her. She painted my face with white powder and deep blush. She coloured my eyes with heavy eyeliner and piled red lipstick on my lips, and I can confidently say I looked like a geisha. She didn't seem to realize, she never has before.

I stood up as she took my clothes off, replacing it with a light blue, Victorian-looking dress with lace cuffs and a puffy skirt. She also gave me my "show-off" bra. My bra that accentuates my chest. After I was dressed, I slipped on my blue high heels and put on my small, silver, hoop earrings.

Since my parents are so concerned that I'll look bored, Naori-san has been told to tell me to keep my posture and instruct me on ho to do so. My mother is the only one who doubts me. Shikamaru is always there for when I do fail, even in ninja training.

I was given a fan to keep in front on my face as Naori-san pushed me downstairs. I reached the front door, seeing my parents waiting outside, and Shikamaru by my side. I looked to him and sighed, like saying, "Here we go again." His smile turned to shock as he quickly took off my nose ring before we left. I can't seem rebellious.

After walking 5 minutes or so, we reached the Hyuuga Estate. Hyuuga Hanabi opened the door and smiled when she saw Shikamaru. She let us inside and gave my brother a hug, followed by a blush. He simply shrugged off her affection like he always has. Some would say he likes her, though she is a good 5 years younger than him, but I know him better.

We all sat on one couch, as Hanabi joined her Main House family on the other, including Neji. Hinata and Hanabi's father, Hiashi, spoke to my parents about Neji and I for a while, neither of us paying any attention. This was the only kind of meeting I saw Shikamaru involved in. He would interrupt Mother whenever the conversation would go off into the "marriage" topic.

After a good hour, Father sent Neji and I into the other room to speak alone. I sat on Neji's bed, and he sat a little close to me. A minute of awkward silence went by before he spoke, "Our parents should be leaving to lunch any moment, if they haven't already." We didn't look at each other. We never really have. Suddenly, kissed my cheek. "Do you think we are fated to be together?" I glance at him before my eyes returned to the floor. I hadn't really thought about it. I had only had one relationship before this: Kiba. After 4 months of secretly dating, we decided we were on different paths of life. Neji and I are on the same path, but it wasn't our choice. I really had to have some help convincing my parents to let me become a ninja. The only reason they let me was because they knew Shikamaru would keep me protected. Now, only a couple weeks away from me becoming a Jounin, my mother has been pulling me from training for these kinds of meetings with the Hyuugas. I would've been a Jounin 4 years ago if they didn't keep me from my shinobi work all the time.

I finally answered his question, "No." He nodded in understanding, stood up, and offered me his hand. I took it, and he pulled me up.

"Then what's the point of this? You should fulfill your destiny, not waste time with someone you're not meant to be with." He kissed my lips one final time before we embraced in a long hug. When we parted, we said our goodbyes and good lucks and "hope we see each other again someday"s.

I walked to the front door to find Shikamaru on the couch, sprawled out, with his hands behind his head, "Well, that was a long break-up." I chuckled as he stood up.

I grinned at him, "I just ended an arranged relationship... I feel badass." He smirked as we walked out the door to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and scanned the view before me. It was very dark, and trees surrounded me. It was very nostalgic. I heard a squeak of a girl and turned around to see someone with long, black hair that covered her face and a man covered by darkness tugging at her wrist violently. She writhed and shook to get herself away, and before she knew it, was slammed against one of the nearby trees. I tried to move, to speak, to scream... but I could do nothing. They didn't react to me, either. It was like I wasn't even there...

Suddenly, the girl whipped her head around, trying to escape the man's hold on her arms which were keeping her pinned against the tree, and I saw her face. Her radiant blue eyes shone fear and slight confusion, but I recognized them nonetheless... It was me. And when the man moved forward emotionless to kiss my lips, his face emerged from the shadows to reveal Uchiha Itachi.

What was happening? Why was I back here, watching him take me? I hadn't had a dream even remotely like this in years... but here I was, seeing him – _watching_ him rape me. Again.

I screamed, but there was no sound. The silence just made my heart thump faster, leap from my chest. Everything slowed down, and all I could hear were the slurping sounds of him kissing me forcefully. I felt tears form in my eyes, but they never fell down my cheeks. This feeling of not being able to express an emotion that you need to... It was almost as horrible as the sight. I couldn't breathe when I saw him slip off the straps of my bright blue dress. It slid down my body, and I wasn't able to look away, like my eyes were lock and I was stuck without a key.

I remember craving his touches, but wanting them to stop, too. I remember his sleek, beautiful body, but hating when it pressed against mine. I felt so ashamed, being felt and violated like this by someone I barely knew. I wasn't even special... just a dim girl who was stupid enough to go walking alone at night at a time he felt the need to express his deep angst and hatred. My mind froze when I saw him reach into his own pants, and I tried to scream again. I'd never seen it, nor did I want to now. I purposely kept my eyes straight ahead in order to preserve the little innocence that could possibly be kept in tact after in incident such as this.

I finally mustered the energy to shut my eyes and scream, the sound relieved me, but also hurt my ears. When my eyes opened again, I was back in bed, my body drenched in sweat, and my cheeks soaked in tears. My throat was killing me, and my eyes blurred with leftover tears. I was shaking with fear, and I immediately felt hot. I jumped, hearing my door burst open. I saw Shikamaru's shadow approaching my bed, and I relaxed very slightly.

"Arisa, what the hell happened? Are you alright?" He put his hand on my forehead and said, "You're burning up... I'll go grab a wet cloth." He turned to leave, but I instinctively grabbed his arm. He understood and sat on the edge of my bed. "So," he said finally, "Care to explain?"

"I...Itachi..." I whispered. I noticed his eyes grew wide, and he took my hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"You're safe. I won't go anywhere until dawn." His words reassured me, and I closed my eyes slowly. Before I drifted to sleep, I heard him mutter, "Troublesome sister..."

And I smiled.


End file.
